


Misconception

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Single Parent AU, god these two are the death of me, papa!Cas, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks im married with a baby" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the AU on a post on tumblr and I had to.  
> My [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu)

“Hey Dean.” Cas says as he pushes the stroller past the impala. 

Dean looks up as he locks the car. “Hey Cas, you going somewhere with Claire?” 

“Yeah, we ran out of baby food.” Cas huffs. “It’s only been a week and she ate everything.” 

Dean laughs at Cas’s annoyance. “Well, that’s what babies do.” He crouches down to Claire’s level. “Isn’t that right? You eat and poop.” 

Claire coos and reaches her hands towards him. Dean looks up and smiles brightly at Cas and Cas returned a smile. As usual, they stayed staring at each other for what feels like a century. Claire’s distressed grunt breaks their concentration and Dean stands up. 

“You going to Whole Goods?” Dean says, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah,” Cas replies. “You want to join us?” 

Smiling, Dean nods his head and takes the stroller out of Cas’s hand walking towards the store. It took ten minutes to reach the store. The walk consisted of Dean trying to push Cas off the sidewalk and repeating ‘this is my child now, go away.’ Almost everyone knew about the romantic tension between the Novak boy and Winchester boy. Everyone could see it when Cas moved to the new house 3 months ago that Dean Winchester had fallen for him. But Dean would say nothing. 

Once they reached the store, Dean followed Cas with Claire as Cas picked up all that he needed. In the diaper isle, Dean was playing peak-a-boo with Claire when he heard a voice. 

“Dean Winchester?” 

Dean looks up to see his second cousin whom he has not talked to for years, “Garth? Hey man. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing much. I just got engaged.” The scrawny man said. 

Dean clasps Garth’s shoulder. “Hey man, congrats. When’s the date?” 

“Hopefully in the spring, if we get a good price for the barn out in Kansas.” Garth looks down at Claire and over Dean’s shoulder at Cas; putting two and two together he smiles, “I mean I would invite you but I was never invited to your wedding.” 

Dean starts coughing violently, “W-wha—“ 

Cas hears Dean coughing and rushes over dropping the baby essentials in the cart as fast as he could. He grabs Dean’s arm and rubs his upper back soothingly. 

“Dean?!” Cas says franticly, “You okay?” 

Dean’s coughing simmers down. “Yeah, Cas.” He grabs Cas’s hand on his shoulder and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” 

Claire had started to cry. Cas reaches down and picks her up. “I think I need to change her diaper. I’ll be back, Dean. Don’t cough yourself to death or I swear to god I will go down to hell and raise you for perdition.” 

As Cas walks away with Claire and the diaper bag, Dean calls out, “How do you know I’d be going to hell?” 

Cas turns around and gestures with a middle finger and walks away.

“Aw, you two are so cute.” 

Dean turns around and remembers the reason he started coughing in the first place. 

“What? No we—“ 

“It’s okay. I’ll still invite you to our wedding as long as you bring your husband and daughter, Dean.” Garth smiles. “We’d love to know more about him.” 

Garth comes in for a hug and saunters away, not giving Dean the chance to explain that Cas and him weren’t married. Dean looks down at the stroller and shopping cart. The idea seemed fine though. Waking up next to Cas, a little morning action, feeding Claire as Cas gets the coffee going; all that seemed fine. A blush creeps up Dean’s neck as he thinks about the domestic cuteness him and Cas would do if Cas were interested in him. 

“Dean?” 

Dean snaps his head up in surprise and the blush reaches his ears. 

“Cas.” He whispers.

“Why are we whispering?” Cas questions quietly, with a teasing smile. 

Dean looks at the beauty Cas was made of. His bright blue eyes that looked like the heavens above, his sharp cheekbones, and his dark brown hair that complimented his slightly tan skin. But mostly, Dean looked at the curvature of Cas’s lips – they weren’t plump and pink they looked chapped but beautiful. 

“Dean?” Cas whispers again after placing Claire back into her stroller. 

“Cas…” Dean starts. “Can I kiss you?” 

Cas’s lips part in awe and he drops the diaper bag. Reaching his hands up to Dean’s jaw and leans in close. 

“Oh god, yes.” Cas breathes out. 

Dean fills the tiny space between their lips and finally kisses Cas. He feels the softness of Cas’s lips and closes his eyes. Grabbing Cas’s waist, he pulls him in closer while applying more pressure into the kiss. 

Dean breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. “By the way, that guy was my second cousin and he thinks we’re married.” 

Castiel chuckles and leans in, “Well, we’ll see won’t we.” And goes back to kissing Dean.


End file.
